Never For Me
by suikosen
Summary: Elena's constant pining for the Turk Tseng takes a turn. Oneshot. Rated for minimal swearing and explicit content.


Disclaimer: Square Enix's characters does not belong to me.

'What?', she glared back at him in defiance. His piercing, dangerous glare did not unnerve her. Not this time.

'Stop making a slut out of yourself.' he grated, placing a warning pressure on her arm.

'Do you care?' she countered and sauntered unsteadily to the crowded dance floor before waiting for a reply.

The atmosphere impregnated with cigarette smoke and deafening music, coupled with the surfacing effects of the alcohol in her blood, sent her head throbbing and thumping in a hypnotizing, trace-like pattern. Despite her less-than-sober state, Elena's eyes were quick to catch sight of the ash-colored head that hovered at a corner of the dance crowd.

Without much effort she managed to allow her petite frame to squirm and slither through the half-drunks, to a spot where it was more convenient for her to confirm the identity of her target. She squinted under blinding, random-flashing lights. A thin scar rested on the right of his broad neck. It was impossible to check the color of his eyes, but the chiseled, sharp features which framed the calm, almost indifferent demeanor of the man match the picture on the file, Elena had recognized. Her eyes jerked involuntarily to the spot at the bar where she left Tseng earlier to find the man in a suggestive position with a busty brunette. The disgust and jealousy jabbing at her sides gave her renewed determination to take things in her own hands instead of assuming the mundane role of following instructions.

'Hi, wanna dance?' Elena was never intimately acquainted with witty pick-up lines and decided that a straight-forward approach will do the trick just as well.

He raised his brows for a fraction of a second before resuming his indifferent countenance and reacted in the affirmative by ushering her into the brunt of the bright naked spotlight in the middle of the floor. The angst-ridden screams of the music slowly morphed into a slow, sensual rhythm, which his moves against her flowed so suitably to.

His hands roamed her smooth bare back in slow circles as his hooded gaze traveled down the lithe figure in his arms. Several strands of her blonde hair fell out of place onto her heart shaped face, half-shielding her partially closed mahogany orbs. Her hands rested comfortably around his neck, playing with his hair at the back. She allowed him to take in the way her amber, silky short dress clung on to her curves, the way the silt at the side revealed the expanse of her pale, smooth thighs, the way the plunging neckline left her breasts only partially covered by the thin material. Elena caught his gaze when they returned to her face and slowly, sensually ran the tips of her tongue along her luscious, painted lips. She could see how lust was slowly building up against the indifferent mask he held. He held onto her sides firmly and pressed her body close to him before crashing his lips on hers. Elena gave into the intensity of the kiss as she parted her lips, allowing him to taste her thoroughly. He explored her mouth fervidly, his tongue tying with hers, sucking her bottom lip and back into her hot, liquid entrance of desire. Elena was hardly satiated when he drawled back slowly, his lips swollen as hers were. Her protests came to naught when she felt his hands, now at her front, traveled up her belly to her partially exposed chest. He held her gaze as his palm cupped her breast, kneading it with a firm pressure before pulling down the pathetically thin material down to her rib cage, revealing her milk-white, generous-sized breasts. She let out a ragged moan as he ran a calloused thumb over the hardened nipple and at the same time pressing his equally aroused member against her thigh. She instinctively arched back as his lips undertook the task of tormenting her breast. He took the entire breast, nipple and all, into the melting furnace of his mouth. He sucked hard. Furiously hard at the soft, warm breast while grinding her thigh with his penis.

Raw lust clawed at him as he sucked even harder, her desperate moans edging him to go harder and faster. Heat rushed to her loins as his tongue ticked and teased her nipple, and his erect member pressed onto her shamelessly. She couldn't care if the rest of the floor was staring at the blatant way they were writhing against each other. Her sex pooled and yearned for his thrusts. She could feel it building rapidly inside of her. Then, as if he could read her mind, his hand pushed her panties to one side and dipped into her molten desire, his strong fingers teasing and pinching her nether lips before thrusting roughly into her. His lips now returned to her smooth neck, where it sucked possessively, making a mark on her, claiming her. Elena moved shakily against the rhythmic movement of his fingers moving in and out of her sex. With the way his other hand came to squeeze her breast, his lips sucking on her neck and his rough fucking of her with his trained fingers, Elena gave out a hoarse, ragged moan as she bucked furiously against his thigh, bursting into a flood of ecstasy as her orgasm rocked through her.

Elena was still entwined in a fit of spasms when she was thrown backwards by a figure, eliciting a startled gasp from her.

What the…?

Tseng stood in front of her, effectively separating her from the man, the figure of Mars she so desperately lusted for to be deeply embedded in her. She couldn't catch a glimpse of Tseng's countenance, but it must be one of such fury that the man resumed his all too familiar indifferent expression, licked his lips at Elena amorously before taking off. She felt a sinking disappointment, her body still pulsating at the steamy act she was involved in earlier.

'I almost got him before you had to step in and meddle.'

'Was your mind really on the job?' Tseng, now facing her, spat out without bothering to hide the disgust in his words. He moved closer, his faces inches apart from hers.

'You are here on a mission to nab the culprit that assassinated two of Shinra's big shots.' Tseng hissed warningly. 'If you are looking for a cheap, good lay, do it after office hours.'

Her brown eyes flashed in anger. 'Oh? Since when do the Turks have fixed working hours? As far as I know, I have been working my ass off 24/7 since I became one. And why the fuck do you care if I decide to drop you for someone else who would appreciate me better? Better any other man than a coward who suck up to the bosses so much he can't even lead a life of his own. Better a cold-blooded serial killer than a pathetic dog with his tail between the legs.' Her words were laced with barely contained fury.

It was the first time she lashed out at him so defiantly with such spite. It was also a first seeing her boss tongue-tied, groping helplessly at words for an appropriate counter. His dark features furrowed in a mingled expression of confusion and indignation. Before he could utter another syllable, she rose to his height, holding his face in her hands before landing a chaste kiss on his lips. It felt so good. All the yearning she has buried in her for this man all this time was channeled to this one kiss. His soft feathery light lips match those in her slumber and the magically weaved imaginations of hers. They felt exactly like those of the bridegroom, when their lips met following the declaration of them as man and wife. They were the ones that delivered the feverish, passion-filled kisses on her blushing cheeks, down her chaste neck and her soft breasts. They were the ones that teased her virgin, shy, girl-like body, moulding it to a womanly body, beautiful and complete. They were the ones that formed the words, 'You are my all.' They were those beautiful things that dreams are made of. Beautiful yet unattainable.

Blaring music found its way into her consciousness. She was at the club and her mouth was still exploring his thoroughly, acting out her pent-up fantasies. Elena broke the kiss and stared at him. They were the lips of a marble statue. Chilled and emotionless. Not bearing to spare the stationary figure a second look, Elena turned and strode out, brushing the tears that stained her cheeks and suppressing the heaving sobs that threatened to break the walls within her.

Staring at the sad and dismal streets before her, she headed home with a dull, heavy heart. It was obvious that a report on her misconduct will be expected of her first thing tomorrow. Elena let out a sigh. It is going to be a long night.

A/N: Okay, the ending wasn't as fabulous as I would like it to be, but this is my first shot at writing for the game I adore so much. I am crazy over the pairing Tseng and Elena, and do expect more of such interaction between the two in my other works. It's my first serious attempt at fan-fiction, so do be generous and give me reviews, ya?


End file.
